Pillow
by Injectioned
Summary: Oliver's in trouble. Fluff. Slash. OliverPercy.


b Summary: /b Oliver's in trouble.

b Disclaimer: /b This is story is only a work of fan appreciation. No copyright infringement is intended.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oliver Wood! Get down here right now!"

Percy Weasley was not pleased. Working day in and day out at the Ministry was tiring enough as it was, but coming home to-to-THIS was another matter entirely. You'd think that as much time Oliver spent at home as of late you'd think he'd be able to take care of himself but apparently not, and once again, Percy was left to clean up the mess. Be as it may, he knew he was a bit high maintenance, but was keeping a tidy home so much to ask for? In Percy's mind it wasn't.

"You know, you sound exactly like your mother when you yell."

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"I'm not fighting with you about this because it's childish. Now get down here and explain yourself."

Oliver was in trouble. Again. Okay, so he'd had a bad argument with his mother about the virtues of Quidditch and may or may not have tossed a few couch cushions around. Sure, he might have thrown a couple books and magazines when Puddlemere lost to the Falcons. So what if he accidentally knocked over a butterbeer and didn't properly clean it up; the stain would come out. None of it was a big deal, right?

At the sight of his red-faced boyfriend on the bottom stair he decided that it happened to be a very big deal.

"I don't know if I should yell, scream, or just hex you right here and now."

"Now Perce—"

"Don't "Now Perce" me, Wood."

Uh-oh, he'd used his last name. Oliver wasn't dense enough to not know that he was in big trouble. It was common knowledge between the two that if surnames were involved it wasn't a laughing matter. Normally names like Perce and Ollie were tossed around with the occasional Oliver and Percy thrown in for good measure. However, he wasn't about to bring up the "Strawberry Shortcake" debacle that involved doubts of penis size and him sleeping on the couch for the better of a sexless week. There was no way he was going through that again.

"I want to know what happened, and I want it now," Percy said, arms crossed firmly with his Head Boy face thoroughly placed.

"Well, you see, it was kind of like this," Oliver forced out, eyeing his shoes thoughtfully. "I'm an animal."

"Yes, yes you are."

"You didn't have to agree!" Oliver exclaimed, indignant. "Look, I'll clean it up. I just got ahead of myself, that's all. No harm done, right? Right? …Perce?"

The redhead stood staring at the bottom stair in deep thought. He wasn't moving, he wasn't yelling, Oliver didn't even think he was breathing for fuck's sake. The silence began to unnerve him as Oliver stood anxious waiting for even the slightest bit of actions from his lover. However, the reaction never came as his partner walked away from the staircase causing a sudden rush of panic in Oliver. _Oh god, I've really done it. I've pushed him away. _

Rushing down the stairs, Oliver followed the redhead just as he ducked around the corner into the bedroom.

"Percy, please, just hear me out. I know I'm an arse and a slob, but I can change!"

Running into the bedroom, Oliver stilled as something white and fluffy hit his face. Glancing down at the pillow on the floor, Oliver looked back up at the grinning redhead as a smile broke onto his formerly solemn face. Moving quickly, Oliver grabbed the second pillow and threw it just narrowly missing Percy.

"You scared the shite out of me you bastard."

"I'm sorry about that, but I'm afraid it was time to teach you a bit of a lesson," replied Percy. Picking up the newly thrown pillow, his face remained stern despite the mischief lurking in his eyes. "I would think it'd be the least of your worries now. I mean, just imagine what the world will think when they find out that their best keeper can't even block a pillow."

Oliver stood, mouth open, staring at the unconceivable cruelty that was Percy Weasley. His ego, a bit pinched but still whole, picked up the remaining pillow by his feet and tossed it hitting Percy square in the face. Seeing his opening, Oliver took advantage of the shocked redhead as he grabbed Percy by the waste before tossing them both on the bed. Their faces now only inches apart, Oliver grinned down at the flushed yet smiling redhead now laying beneath him.

"Oh, is that what it is then? Then explain to me, oh man of wise wisdom, how I managed to catch you exactly?"

"You didn't catch me," Percy replied, narrowing his eyes at the Scot. "Even if you did, it was only because I let you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Percy replied, matter-of-factly.

"What about this?" Before either man could blink, Oliver leant down and gave the redhead a long and thorough kiss before breaking apart.

"Yes." Always one for control, Percy had something else in mind. Finding the keeper distracted, Percy rolled them both over. Smiling, Percy looked deep into Oliver's eyes. "I have plans for you."

"You do, do you?"

"Yes, I do." Percy grinned as he ran his hands softly down Oliver's sides before stopping at his at the hem of his shirt.

"Oh, and what plans would those be?" replied Oliver, breathing heavily waiting for what he was sure to come. Percy, smiling, leaned in to Oliver as his hands moved to the strip of skin between shirt and jeans. His faced blushed even further at the gasp caused by the mere touch. Moving further in, Percy brushed his lips against Oliver's as his fingers lightly touched the abdomen of the Quidditch Keeper. Shifting positions, Percy continued kissing Oliver's cheek before stopping at his ear; his warm breath teasing Oliver.

"You're going to clean everything up."

Sitting up, Percy smirked at the Scot before getting up and leaving the room. Oliver, for his better part, took a few seconds to digest what had just occurred before sitting up and yelling to the doorway.

"Tease!"

Picking up the pillow from the side of the bed, Oliver, in a valiant yet failed attempt, tried to smother himself.

He never saw it coming.

End.


End file.
